17/17
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 17-وَكَمْ أَهْلَكْنَا مِنَ الْقُرُونِ مِن بَعْدِ نُوحٍ وَكَفَى بِرَبِّكَ بِذُنُوبِ عِبَادِهِ خَبِيرًَا بَصِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 17-Ve kem ehleknâ minel kurûni min ba’di nûh(nûhin) ve kefâ bi rabbike bi zunûbi ıbâdihî habîren basîrâ(basîren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kem : ve kaç, kaç tane, nice * 2. ehleknâ : biz helâk ettik * 3. min el kurûni : asırlar boyunca yaşayan insanlardan, nesillerden * 4. min ba'di nûhin : Nuh'tan sonra * 5. ve kefâ bi : ve ...'e kâfidir, kâfi oldu * 6. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbin * 7. bi zunûbi : günahlara * 8. ıbâdi-hi : onun kulları * 9. habîren : haberdar olarak, haberdar olan * 10. basîren : görerek, gören Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 17-Nûh'tan sonra nice toplulukları helâk ettik. Rabbin, kullarının suçlarından haberdardır, görür onları ve bu, yeter. Ali Bulaç Meali * 17-Biz, Nuh'tan sonra nice kuşakları yıkıma uğrattık. Kullarının günahlarını haber alıcı, görücü olarak Rabbin yeter, Ahmet Varol Meali * 17-Nuh'tan sonra nice kuşakları helak ettik. Kullarının günahlarını haber alıcı, görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 17-Nuh'dan sonra nice nesilleri yok etmişizdir. Kullarının günahlarından haberdar ve onları gören olarak Rabbin yeter. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 17-Nûh’tan sonra da nice nesilleri helâk ettik. Kullarının günahlarını hakkıyla bilici ve görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 17-Nuh'tan sonraki nesillerden nicelerini helâk ettik. Kullarının günahlarını bilen ve gören olarak Rabbin yeterlidir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 17-Nuh'tan sonra nice toplumları yok ettik. Kullarının günahlarını haber alıcı ve görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 17-Hem Nuh'tan sonra nice yüzyılların halkını helak ettik. Kullarının günahlarına Rabbinin haberdar olması ve onları görmesi kafidir! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 17-Hem Nuhtan sonra ne kadar karnler helâk ettik, kullarının günahlarına rabbının habîr basîr olması yeter. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 17-Ve Nûh'tan sonra nice asırlar halkından helâk ettik ve kullarının günahlarına Rabbin haberdar ve görücü olması kifâyet eder. Muhammed Esed * 17-Nuh'tan bu yana Biz böyle nicelerini yok ettik! Çünkü kullarının günahlarını bütünüyle görüp haberdar olmakta senin Rabbin gibisi yoktur. Suat Yıldırım * 17-Hem Nuh’tan sonra öyle nesiller helâk ettik ki saymaya gelmez!Kullarının günahlarını senin Rabbinin görüp bilmesi yeter. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 17-Nitekim Nûh'dan sonra nice kuşakları helâk ettik. Kullarının günâhlarını haber alıcı, görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. Şaban Piriş Meali * 17-Nuh’tan sonra nice nesilleri helak ettik. Kullarının günahından haberdar olan ve gören Rabbin (hesap görmeye) yeter. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 17-Nuh'tan sonra da Biz nice nesilleri helâk ettik. Kullarının günahlarından haberdar ve onları görücü olarak Rabbin kâfidir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 17-Nûh'tan sonra da nice kuşakları helak ettik. Kullarının günahlarını haber alıcı ve görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. Yusuf Ali (English) * 17- How many generations have We destroyed after Noah?(2194) and enough is thy Lord to note and see the sins of His servants.(2195) M. Pickthall (English) * 17-How many generations have We destroyed since Noah! And Allah sufficeth as Knower and Beholder of the sins of His slaves. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 17- Böylece herkesin amellerinin kendi boynuna takılmış olması, her insanın yalnız kendi boynundaki vebali ile sorumlu tutulması, yalnız kişilere mahsus olmayıp her topluluğun yıkımının da kendi içinden, kendi boynuna geçirilen baykuşlarından ileri geldiğini anlatmak için de buyuruluyor ki: "Biz bir memleketi helak etmek istediğimiz zaman varlıklı kimselerine (itaat) emrederiz de onlar kötülük işlerler. Böylece orası azabı hak eder. Biz de onu yerle bir ederiz." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *17- Biz, Nuh'tan sonra nice kuşakları yıkıma uğrattık. Kullarının günahlarını haber alıcı, görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. 18- Kim çarçabuk olanı (geçici dünya arzularını) isterse,(19) orada istediğimiz kimseye dilediğimizi çabuklaştırırız, sonra da ona cehennemi (yurt) kılarız; ona, kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak gider.(20) 19- Kim de ahireti ister ve bir mü'min olarak ciddi bir çaba göstererek ona çalışırsa, işte böylelerinin çabası şükre şayandır.(21) 20- Hepsine, onlara da bunlara da Rabbinin ihsanından 'artırarak veririz'. Rabbinin ihsanı kesilmiş değildir.(22) 21- Onlardan bir kısmını bir kısmına nasıl üstün tuttuğumuzu gör. Muhakkak ahiret dereceler bakımından da daha büyüktür, üstünlük bakımından da daha büyüktür.(23) 22- Allah ile beraber başka ilahlar edinme,(24) yoksa kınanmış ve kendi başına (yapayalnız ve yardımcısız) bırakılmış olursun. AÇIKLAMA 19. Arapça ""kelimesi sözlükte "hemen sahip olunabilen şey" anlamına gelir; fakat Kur'an bu kelimeyi sadece dünyevi hayatta yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahip olan "bu dünya" için kullanır. Bunun karşıt anlamlısı olan "ahiret" ise ölümden sonraki öte dünyada yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahiptir. 20. Ahirete inanmayan kimse cehennemi hak eder, çünkü sadece bu dünyanın geçici fayda ve çıkarları için çalışır ve onun çabaları sadece maddi nesnelerle sınırlıdır. Bu nedenle böyle bir kimse sadece bu dünyaya tapar ve yanlış bir tutum içinde yaşar. Çünkü onda kişisel sorumluluk duygusu ve Allah'a hesap verme inancı yoktur. Bu yüzden en sonunda cehennem azabını hak eder. 21. "Öylelerinin çalışmalarının karşılığı verilir." Ahirette kurtuluşa ermek için harcanan tüm çabaların karşılığı verilir. 22. Allah bu dünya nimetlerini hem bu dünyayı isteyenlere, hem de ahiret için çalışanlara verir. Fakat bu sadece Allah'ın bir lütfudur, başkalarının değil. Ne bu dünyayı isteyenler, ahiret için çalışanları bu nimetlerden mahrum bırakabilir, ne de ahiret için çalışanların dünyayı isteyenlerden bu nimetleri almaya güçleri vardır. 23. Bu, ahiret için çalışanların, bu dünyada da, dünya hayatını isteyenlerden daha üstün bir seviyede olduklarını göstermektedir. Fakat bu üstünlük, dünyevi şeyler (iyi yemek, iyi giyecek, saray gibi evler, taşıtlar.... vs.) gibi zenginlik göstergesi şeyler bakımından daha iyi bir derecede olmak demek değildir. Onlar, zalimlerin ve zenginlerin sahip olmadığı gerçek şeref, sevgi ve iyi niyeti yaşarlar. Çünkü ahiret için çalışanlar bu dünyada ne kazanırlarsa şerefli ve doğru bir şekilde kazanırlar, oysa sadece dünya için çalışanlar haksız yollardan servet biriktirirler. Sonra ahiret için çalışanlar kazandıklarını doğru ve iyi yollara harcarlar, başkalarına karşı yükümlü oldukları görevleri yerine getirirler. Onlar paralarını Allah yolunda, Allah'ın rızasını kazanmak için fakir ve muhtaçlara harcarlar. Bunların aksine dünyaya tapanlar, servetlerini lüks tüketime, günah amellerine, fesada ve diğer kötülükleri yaymaya harcarlar. Bu, ilk bahsettiklerimizi Allah'a ibadetin ve her yönden temiz ve saf olmanın timsalleri haline getirir ve onları dünyaya tapanlardan o denli açık bir şekilde ayırır ki diğerlerinden daha yüksek seviyede oldukları hemen anlaşılır. Bunlar açıkça gösterir ki, ahiret için çalışanların dereceleri öte dünyada daha yüksek olacaktır ve onlar dünyaya tapanlardan çok daha üstün bir konumda olacaklardır. 24. Bu cümle şöyle de ifade edilebilir: "Allah'ın yanısıra başka bir tanrı icat etme." veya "Bir başkasını Allah'ın yanısıra tanrı edinme." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *17. Nûh'tan bu yana Biz böyle nicelerini yok ettik!Çünkü kullarının günahlarını bütünüyle görüp haberdar olmakta senin Rabbin gibisi yoktur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *17. Ve Nuh'tan sonra nice nesilleri helak ettik ve kullarının günahlarına rabbin hebardar ve görücü olması kifayet eder. 17. Helak olan milletler için pek çok örnekler vardır. (Ve) Kısacası (Nuh'tan sonra nice nesillerden) küfr ve isyana düşmüş Ad ve Semud kavimleri gibi birçok toplulukları o kötü halleri sebebiyle (helak ettik) onları lâyık oldukları cezalara kavuşturduk. (Ve kullarının günahlarına Rabbin haberdar ve görücü olması kifayet eder) onları itikatlarına, niyetlerine, amellerine göre mükâfat ve cezaya uğratır. Hiçbir şey yüce zatına karşı meçhul kalamaz. Bir şahıs, yaptığı bir cinayeti başkalarından saklayabilir, kanunî cezadan kurtulabilir. Fakat kendisini Allah'ın azabından kurtaramaz. Artık ey son ümmet!. Siz de o geçmiş ümmetlerin hallerinden, tarihen sabit felâketlerinden birer ibret dersi alınız. Evet.. Ben komşularımın gözlerinden saklanabilirim. Fakat Allah Teâlâ benim gizlice yaptıklarımı da, açıkça yaptıklarımı da şüphe yok ki bilir.